brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Woods
"Into the Woods" is the 6th episode of Season Three of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired on November 8, 2015. Episode Synopsis Jake and Charles talk Terry into going camping. Rosa receives relationship advice from Holt, while Gina helps Amy prepare for a presentation. Plot Jake and Charles argue before capturing a criminal about Jake not eating breakfast. Jake is annoyed when the fudge from the bar he ate is on his left cheek and yells at Charles. Back at the station an annoyed Terry scolds Jake for going in through the window instead of the door with Charles and explains that he only gets one hour a week of free time. Terry walks off annoyed but Jake and Charles plan to turn his weekend around. After Marcus leaves Ray tells a smiling Rosa that she's about to break up with him. Rosa's smile immediately disappears and she tells Ray that she will text Marcus while he's sleeping saying "we're done" and then adds a "goodbye". Ray then tells Rosa that the "goodbye" will definitely nail it and Rosa leaves. Terry and Charles approach Jake after he finds out that he's gonna make Terry happier than he was on his wedding night. Jake filled out Terry's report so he could take a vacation. Jake, Sharon and Ray all agreed that Terry needed time off and Jake and Charles decide to take him to Detective Lohank's Cabin but. A disgusted Terry lists several reasons why he can't go before eventually agreeing and thanking Jake. Amy approaches Gina and asks her come with her to a meeting with the head of NYPD purchasing. She agrees but only if they do it her way. In the car Terry, Charles and Jake plan what the weekend's going to be like but when they get to the cabin Lohank tells them that the cabin has no power or heat and the running water is contaminated. Back at the station Ray tells Rosa that she may have to do more than just text Marcus. After visiting a website Ray pretends to be Marcus and Rosa fights back tears while pretending to break up with him. Charles, Jake and Terry go fishing in the woods. After playing roulette, getting the hook caught in the back of the neck and throwing the rod into the lake the trio go back. Gina and Amy practice Amy's speech for the meeting and suggest Amy change her name to Vanessa. Terry and Jake consume poorly made scotch when Charles reveals that they did not bring any food. Charles goes missing and Terry and Jake go after him. Terry thinks Jake did not bring a map, compass, flashlight or anything to keep them from getting lost. Jake has an app of all three on his phone which dies. Rosa confronts Ray in the kitchen and reveals she broke up with Marcus eventually after listening to a story about his emotions before tearing up in front of Ray. A choked Rosa walks off and angrily shoves Scully causing him to spill his drink. Terry and Jake continue to search for Charles when he screams for them. The two find Charles in a sinkhole and almost immediately fall in when trying to get him out. At the meeting Gina and Amy talk about the "Shoulder Nova" only to get rejected due to lack of interest. Terry freaks out due to the fact that Jake got them trapped in the hole. Charles calms the two down only to be be convinced to spoon with Terry which Jake refuses. Charles then insists a threesome spoon. The next morning Charles and Terry have woken up with Jake out of the hole. Jake finally owns up to laziness and tells them he's not freezing because of how itchy his skin is from the poison ivy in the tree he's in Ray and Rosa discuss what will happen now that Marcus is no longer in Rosa's life. Rosa is worried that because Marcus wanted to get married and it was too early for her that if she's not ready with Marcus she might never be ready at all. A tearful Rosa thinks she might have messed things up for good this time right before Ray breaks down in front of her. Both Ray and Rosa break down in tears after acknowledging each other's feelings Gina supports Amy for what she did at the meeting. Feeling touched Amy quotes Gina which immediately turns her off. Terry thanks Charles and Jake for the weekend and shows the fireworks Jake had to surrender when they re-entered New York. An excited Jake sets off the fireworks before realizing they're standing way too close. Jake immediately runs off and Terry and Charles go after him. Cast Trivia *The episode marks the last appearance of Marcus. *Gina suggests renaming Amy as Vanessa. Vanessa is Chelsea Peretti's middle name. *Jake mentions a mobile app that allows him to sound like T-Pain. T-Pain has collaborated twice with Andy Samberg on songs by The Lonely Island. *The web address that Captain Holt dictates to Rosa www.ladiesgoodhealthmag.com/sex-relationships/867599904/9432&20.html previously redirected to an Amazon page for Brooklyn Nine-Nine: Season 2 however now redirects to spam and phishing pages. Gallery Woods2.jpg Woods3.jpg Woods4.jpg Woods5.jpg References Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes written by Andrew Guest Category:Episodes directed by Linda Mendoza